Ezylryb
(Megascops trichopsis) |Geschlecht = Männlich |Heimat= Sturminsel (Nordlande) |Familie = Mutter: Ulfa Vater: Raskin Tante: Hanja Schwester: Lysa Bruder: Ifghar, Edvard Gefährtin: Lillium Sohn: Bo Enkel: Sprenkel Ziehsohn: Soren |Zugehörigkeit = Kjellbündnis (ehemals), Ga'Hoole |lebend = Der Held, A Guide Book to the Great Tree, Die Wanderschaft, Die Rettung, Die Belagerung, Die Bewährung, Die Feuerprobe, Der Verrat |verstorben = Das Vermächtnis, Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole |Film = Die Legende der Wächter |Videospiel=Die Legende der Wächter |Sprecher= |Details = Wetterkunde-Ryb im Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum, Sorens Mentor}} Ezylryb (voller Name: Ezekiel Ezylryb) ist ein weiser, alter Flecken-Kreischeulerich. Als Lyze von Kjell (Original: Lyze of Kiel) weit über die Nordlande hinaus bekannt, war er ein gefürchteter Krieger. Im Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum ist er nur der Ryb der Wetterbrigade, Chronist und Poet. Er ist Sorens Mentor und Ziehvater. Aussehen :Ezylryb hat ein goldbraunes bis rötliches Gefieder. Er hat kurze, unauffällige Federohren und gelbe Augen. Genau wie andere Flecken-Kreischeulen hat auch Ezylryb im Vergleich zum Körper kurze Beine. Außerdem hat er seit einem Kampf ein verletztes Auge und am linken Bein nur noch 3 Krallen. Charakter Auftritt in den Büchern ''Der Held thumb|Ezylryb als Ästling :Bevor Ezylryb in den Großen Baum kommt, war er ein Kriegsführer, bekannt als Lyze von Kjell, im Krieg der Eisklauen. Er brachte das Kjellbündnis ins Leben, in dem er Kjellschlangen ausbildete. Dann wählte er seine Gefährtin Lil. Sein Bruder Ifghar liebte Lil jedoch auch und ein Streit entbrannte zwischen den beiden. Sein Bruder wechselte die Seite und lockte Lil und Lyze in einen Hinterhalt. Als er flügelstaar ist, rettet ein Seeadler ihn vor dem Absturz ins Meer. Lil wurde tödlich verletzt und Lyze ging zu den Glaux Brüdern um den Trauer zu verarbeiten. Er bildete sich weiter und las sehr viel. Irgendwann schlug ihn einer der Glaux-Brüder vor, zum Großen Baum zu gehen und dort zu unterrichten. Zusammen mit Oktavia ging er zum Großen Baum und gab sich den Namen Ezylryb. A Guide Book to the Great Tree :''Folgt ''Die Wanderschaft :Ezylryb erscheint erst als unheimlicher Ryb. Doch nach dem ersten Wetterflug entpuppt er sich als ein witzereißender älterer Lehrer. Die Rettung :Ezylryb ist in dem Teufelsdreieck der Reinen gefangen und ist total durcheinander. Er wird von der Brigade der Besten gerettet und kehrt in den Baum zurück. Am Ende schreibt er darüber ein Buch, was sich im Grunde genommen nur als kleiner Text erweist. Die Belagerung :Anfangs entwirft Ezylryb dem Plan um sich in Sankt-Ägolius-Internat für verwaiste Eulen einzuschleichen. Später wird er Kriegsführer während der Belagerung des großen Baums. Die Bewährung :Ezylryb reicht seine Kampfkrallen an Soren weiter, damit er in den Nordlanden als sein Ziehsohn erkannt wird. Die Feuerprobe :In der Großen Brandschlacht gegen die Reinen gibt Ezylryb den verschiedenen Einheiten mit Hilfe von Flügelzeichen Kommandos, die von kleineren Eulen weitergeleitet werden, jedoch reißt die Befehlskette ab. :Am Ende dankt er allen Eulen, besonders jenen aus den Nordlanden für die Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Reinen. Der Verrat :Der inzwischen ergraute Ezylryb gibt Otulissa den Rat, in der Legende des Feuerzyklus nach Wissen zu suchen. Das Vermächtnis :Inzwischen ist Ezylryb bereits sehr alt geworden und hält mit seinem Ziehsohn Soren und Coryn ein letztes Gespräch, bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug macht und an seinem hohem Alter stirbt. Er vermacht Soren und Coryn seine geheime Bibliothek in seinem Nest, in der die beiden mehr über die Vergangenheit der Eulenvölker lesen sollen. Die Legenden von Ga' Hoole. Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole :''Folgt Auftritt im Film :Im Film ist Ezylryb der einzige, der Soren vollkommen glaubt, als der über die Reinen erzählt. Später lobt Ezelryb ihn für seine Rede bei der Sitzung und meint, dass der Baum "ein paar zuverlässige Muskelmägen immer gut gebrauchen kann." :Später zeigt er Soren, Gylfie, Otulissa, Digger und Morgengrau, wie man durch einem Monsum fliegt und lockt Soren in einen Wirbelsturm, woraufhin Ezelryb beeindruckt war, da er meint, er habe auf seinen Magen gehört. Als Soren ihm aber beichtet, dass er auf seinem Verstand gehört hat und nicht auf seinem Muskelmagen, meint Ezylryb, er habe versagt. Kurz darauf erkennt Soren, dass der Kreischeulerich eigentlich Lyze von Kjell sei und meint, er habe sich seinen Helden ganz anders vorgestellt. Ezelryb erklärt daraufhin, dass man, wenn man im Krieg war, genauso aussieht wie er und das er weder schön noch heldenhaft wäre, da man nur das tut, was man für richtig hält. :Als der Baum schließlich das Sankt Äggie angreift, gerrät er wie alle anderen Wächter in das Teufelsdreieck. Als Soren die Falle zerstört, kämpft er gegen Eisenschnabel und Nyra, wobei er fast stirbt, Soren ihm aber zu Hilfe eilt. Später lobt er ihn, da er Eisenschnabel getötet hat und kehrt mit den anderen Wächtern zum großen Ga'Hoole- Baum zurück. Auftritt im Videospiel :Folgt Galerie Lyze2.jpg Ezylryb3.jpg Ezylryb11.jpg E1.jpg E2.jpg E3.jpg E4.jpg E5.jpg E6.jpg E7.jpg E8.jpg E9.jpg Familie *Vater: Raskin *Mutter: Ulfa *Brüder: Edvard, Ifghar *Schwester: Lysa *Tante: Hanja *Gefährtin: Lil *Sohn: Bo *Urenkel: Sprenkel Quellen en:Ezylryb ru:Эзилриб Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Eulen Kategorie:Flecken-Kreischeule Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Ryb Kategorie:Wetterbrigade Kategorie:Die Wanderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Die Rettung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Belagerung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Bewährung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Das Vermächtnis Charaktere Kategorie:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Charaktere Kategorie:A Guide Book to the Great Tree Charaktere Kategorie:Der Held Charaktere Kategorie:Die Legende der Wächter Charaktere Kategorie:Videospiel-Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere